Field of the Disclosure
Some embodiments of this disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for charging batteries of mobile electronic devices.
Description of the Related Art
There currently exist a number of charging devices for charging mobile electronic devices. Nevertheless, there remains a need for improved charging devices.